It Matters To Me
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: Anne Maria is feeling a little neglected by Lightning, so she decided she needs to remind him what he's got. (Lightning/Anne Maria) Based off the song "It Matters To Me" by Faith Hill. Request fic for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever (Due to saving matters this is my third time writing the summary. *sigh*)


**Hey guys! Ok, so you remember all the things I've promised to do for ages and haven't? Well the reason was because I was busy with school and trying to finish half of an online class (that's supposed to take like, a whole semester) in two weeks. My parents were really on me about it. And I still have to do the final, and one other assignment. But if my parents ask, I already did it. **

**So, slowly but surely, I am starting to get around to all the work I've got to do. (also, I don't always just sit down and write a whole fic all at once. Sometimes I have to walk away and finish it another day. So just because it isn't being posted doesn't mean I'm not working on it. The first bit of the SYOC is already written.). And this one is the longest overdue, and its literally been so long that I promised myself I wouldn't post anything else until I finished this. **

**This is a request fic I got a long long LONG time ago, but never got around to doing. Its based off the song "It Matters Too Me" by Faith Hill. This is a bit different from what I normally write, but I still think it will turn out ok. Also if Lightning or Anne Maria are a little off I'm sorry, this is my first time writing either of them. **

**Lightning: So what is Shalightning doing here shagain?**

**Me: Tell them I don't own Total Drama.**

**Lightning: Don't they already shaknow that?**

**Me: One would think. Its mostly for legal reasons. **

**Lightning: So what happens if you shadont?**

**Me: Well, if I said I did own it then they could sue me. They could also sue me if I made any money off of this. I've seen some stories without disclaimors but unless you say you own it I guess its alright. Better to be safe than sorry. **

**Lightning: My doesn't shaown Total Drama. **

"Yeah! You shago quarterback! Bring it home! YEEEESSS! TOUCHDOOOOOOWWWWN!" I sighed as Lightning's screams of encouragement echoed through the apartment, and probably the other apartments around us. I swear it's a miracle nobody's complained yet. I was in the kitchen looking through the fridge trying to find the fanciest uncomplicated meal to cook. I'm not real great in the kitchen alright? I know enough to get by, but nothing special.

Lightning was once again screaming at the TV. Something about a flag? This seems to be all he does these days. Work out, watch sports, and when hang out with his friends (which mostly involves either them going to the gym together, or either watching or playing sports. Mostly the game with the brown ball. What's it called? Bootball?).

Giving up on dinner I walked past the living room, not even bring acknowledged by him These past few weeks he's pretty much been ignoring me. But I know my Lightning, and he just needs to be reminded of what he's got.

I went to my closet and began rummaging through the racks until I finally found what I was looking for. Smirking I began to put it on. The deep magenta fabric hugged by curves, advertising them to all who laid eyes on them. The top of the dress was strapless, and the fabric started a little low, exposing just a little peek of skin before outlining what it covered in the cloth. After brushing off any dirt from it, the dress stopped about 4 inches above my knees. Yes, this is perfect.

I walked over to my mirror to marvel at myself. I was definitely going to get Lightning's attention. Heck, I could probably get any guys attention in this dress. As a finishing touch, I added some deep blue eye shadow, some black eye liner, a deep red lip shimmer, and an extra coat of hairspray to my poof for good luck. I kicked off the sandals I'd been wearing and began to strut out to the living room.

The television was currently playing a commercial and Lightning was looking at himself in the full length wall mirror. Feeling encouraged that the sports were not a distraction, I crept across the room and slowly walked up to him behind the mirror.

"Hey Lightning baby." I let my hand cascade down his arm, letting my fingernails tickle his skin. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh hey Maria. Could you tell me when footballs back on? I don't wanna miss anything." He continued to pose in the mirror. I felt discouraged but I didn't let it affect my motions.

"I was thinking we could do something else." I rolled my tongue over my lip, letting the pink of my tongue contrast my lip shimmer.

"Really?! It's a little late tonight, but tomorrow I can get the football out! Ooh! It's back on!" At the sound of the referee's voice Lightning made a mad dash for the couch and once again started his screaming. Defeated, I went back to the bedroom, wiped off my make up and started crying. (Hey, you don't expect me to cry with make up on and let it ruin my face do you?)

I was so devastated that I didn't hear the TV turn off, or the door open, and almost jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Anne Maria Was wrong? Why are you crying?" I felt a small pang in my heart. Had he seriously not know what was going on? No. He couldn't not know. He's playing me!

"You know what you've done." I was mad now. Lightning thinks he can play me. I'll show him.

"What do you mean?" He looked genuinely confused, but I didn't care.

"You've been ignoring me for weeks now in favor of your stupid sports and your obsession with yourself! I got all dressed up and you didn't even acknowledge me. You don't love me anymore!" My anger had turned to sadness at the last statement and I began to weep again.

"Hey hey…. Anne Maria. Don't cry. Please?" I looked up at him, probably looking like a wreck, feeling thankful I had remembered to take off my make up. "I'm sorry for ever ignoring you. I wasn't trying to. I guess I just got so caught up in everything about me, I forgot about you.

"Really?"

"Really. And I promise to focus less on myself now, and more on my beautiful jersey shore princess."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I blushed at the compliment. While I usually have loads of self confidence, the incident earlier had left me a bit doubtful.

"Of course I do. And that dress really outlines it." He grinned and leaned into me, pressing his lips against mine in a totally mind blowing kiss. "And seeing as how you're all dressed up, how about we go on a date?" I couldn't stop smiling as he took my hand in his and walked out to the car.

**Is it bad that this took me a few days to write? Oh well. Its finally finished and that's all that matters. Sorry that it's a bit short, but I hoped you like it anyways! **

**- My**


End file.
